CAFE INTERNET 737
by darklove00
Summary: Nico Yazawa Miyamoto es una chica altanera, y egolatra, heredera de un imperio de restaurantes, pero con un pasado trágico que la marco de por vida, ella no cree en el amor, pero un noche cuando entra al cafe internet 737 y conoce a la personas que allí habitan en especial a la gruñona y tsundere chica que atiende ese lugar se dará cuenta que no todo en la vida es tristeza.
1. cap 1 la chica de la gorra

**Disclaimer: love live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII MEDIA WORKS**

 **Notas del autor: mm bueno que decir, he leído muchas historias de love live, me encantan muchas, otras simplemente las amo jjeje, mm tenia esta idea en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo y quisiera plasmarla aquí, muchos dicen que una buena forma de desestresarte es pintando, cantando o escribiendo, y bueno eh aquí mi forma de hacer eso, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica o comentario para mejorar la historia es bien recibida, jeje saben dónde se encuentra la cajita de los comentariossss ,**

 **Acerca de la historia bueno será un nicomaki principalmente jeje, pero bueno sin algo de drama no tendría chiste la historia asi que pienso volverlo un triángulo amoroso ( oh cuarteto?) jeje solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Gracias por el tiempo que se dan al leer esta idea mía**

Letras normales (dialogo)

 _Letras en cursiva (flashback)_

Letra normal ( pensamientos )

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA CHICA DE LA GORRA**

 _Muchas personas piensan en el dinero como algo que siempre se debe de buscar, algo que se tiene que tener, y no importa cuanta cantidad tengas siempre la gente quiere más y más y más._

 _Cuando era niña si bien no vivía en un palacio vivía feliz con mis hermanitos y mis padres en un modesto apartamento pequeño pero acogedor, teníamos lo esencial y aunque teníamos nuestras limitaciones éramos felices tan felices, pero ( eh aquí esa palabra que siempre lo arruina todo) algo tiene que pasar, siempre algo tiene que pasar, especialmente cuando crees que todo está bien en la vida, cuando tu mayor preocupación es la tarea del día siguiente, o la novela de la noche, cuando crees que todo anda bien viene la vida y te da una cacheteada despertándote de ese lindo sueño que vivías y diciéndote que la vida no es así, que la vida no es tan simple, para nosotros fue un día como hoy…. hace 7 años atrás._

 **-Nico! Ya ven que el auto no te va esperar mas tiempo!** Gritaba una señora en sus 30 vestida en un traje negro desde la entrada de un cementerio

 **-ya voy! Solo espera un momento!** Respondía una chica de 17 años desganada mientras colocaba un ramo de flores en una lápida mientras la observaba con tristeza.

Si esa soy yo Nico Yazawa Miyamoto, la hija mayor de la familia y heredera de una cadena de restaurantes 5 estrellas famosas en la ciudad, los restaurantes Miyamoto, cuyo dueño es ese maldito hombre, mi padrastro, ese maldito hombre que entro en nuestras vidas ya hace 5 años atrás.

Pero que paso te preguntas?, que porque odio a mi padrastro?, bueno eso es fácil de explicar amigo mío, pero …..también doloroso de recordar.

Todo inicio hace 7 años atrás, este mismo día, cuando estábamos todos nosotros la familia Yazawa reunida alrededor de la mesa esperando que nuestro padre llegue a casa para cenar, el trabaja duro para mantener a la familia en una empresa de seguros, por eso solía llegar tarde para la cena, pero era un hombre cariñoso, aun si venia cansado después de un día de trabajo al vernos a sus hijos cambiaba su cara y sonreía y siempre **decía eyyy el capitán ha llegado no van a darle un abrazo a su querido padre?** Y nosotros siempre corríamos a sus brazos riendo, nosotros los 4 hermanos Yazawa, yo Nico, mi hermana Kokoro, Kokoa y el pequeño Kotaro, siempre era así, pero ese día él se atrasó más de lo usual, mi madre ya estaba un poco preocupada por el así que llamaba a su celular, pero él no contestaba, así que supuso que estaba en una reunión de trabajo así que mama cansada de esperar decidió que era hora de que cenáramos, pero 10 minutos después el teléfono sonó.

Fui a contestar, era la mayor de la casa así que yo me ocupaba de este tipo de actividades cuando mama no podía , la voz de un hombre me recibió, una voz de alguien a quien no había escuchado antes, me decía si era la casa Yazawa, yo le respondí que si, y después de un corto silencio me pidió que la comunicara con mi madre, al momento que llamaba a mama y le entregaba el teléfono, algo me decía que esa llamada no era normal, no era para darnos buenas noticias, …..y lastimosamente tenía razón.

Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, como mi madre soltaba algunos monosílabos al principio como **si soy yo** , y luego de unos momentos cuando el hombre del teléfono hablo abrió sus ojos totalmente junto con su boca en una expresión total de terror y incredulidad, ella no hablaba, podía escuchar al hombre del teléfono diciendo algo, pero mi mama no respondía solo estaba allí, parada con una mirada que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

Recordando ese día, antes de que todo esto pasara, fue un día normal para mí, me levante, desayune, me despedí de mis padres, y fui a la escuela, me junte con mis amigas de siempre, reíamos, hablamos de los programas que habíamos visto y poníamos atención a clases a medias, ya saben los niños no son conocidos por poner mucha atención en clases, pero si me acuerdo de ciertas cosas que nos dijeron, la profesora hablo sobre algo de anatomía, luego algo de historia, también recuerdo vagamente algo de que una de nuestras compañeras de clases no podría asistir más a clases por motivos personales, cosa que no me llamo la atención porque no la conocía, luego más clases sobre matemáticas y finalmente el fin de ese día de escuela, y luego de la clásica caminata con las amigas de regreso a casa, llegue feliz a mi hogar y me puse a ver televisión, estaba en el canal de noticias, y tengo el recuerdo vago de que hablaron sobre un posible atentado a una familia poderosa en la ciudad, yo en ese momento aun siendo una niña comprendía que la vida de la gente rica también tenía su lado feo, que no solo eran grandes casas y autos lujosos como lo pintan en las revistas la televisión , con el dinero y la fama también viene la envidia y el odio de la gente que es menos rica que tú, pero bueno dije en el momento que apagaba el televisor y iba a la mesa para cenar, es una vida que no tiene que ver nada con la mía pensaba, ….que equivocada estaba.

- **Nico…. por favor cuida a tus hermanas y kotaro que tengo que salir,** me susurro mi madre después de unos minutos estando callada al teléfono, ella volvió a hablar por el teléfono de manera temblorosa y después de un intercambio de palabras mas ella colgó.

- **paso algo mama?, quien era ese hombre del teléfono?, que ay de la cena?,** le pregunte inquieta mientras ella estaba de espaldas a mí, no sé si era mi imaginación pero creo que ella comenzó a temblar.

 **-después veremos eso, por favor cuida a tus hermanos ya vuelvo** me respondió y sin siquiera cambiarse, se puso sus zapatillas y salió por la puerta del departamento apresuradamente.

Ese día mama no volvió en toda la noche, tuve que servirles a mis hermanos su cena fría, ya que no sabía usar la cocina, los acosté y cuando estaban durmiendo fui a esperar a mama, espere y espere y ella no volvía, fue hasta las 3 de la mañana que finalmente caí rendida por el sueño y me dormí en el sofá, preguntándome donde estaría mama y también papa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me levanto, me pare y fui a ver quién era, esa persona se parecía a mi madre, claro tenía la misma apariencia, llevaba las mismas ropas que la noche anterior, el mismo corte de cabello, pero había algo, algo que no reconocía, y fui cuando vi su cara que lo supe, esa no era la mirada que mi madre solía tener, la he visto alegre, eufórica, molesta, triste, pero nunca había visto una mirada así en ella, como si nada tuviera sentido ya, como si la misma vida fuera una mierda que no vale la pena para nada. Me acerque a ella y le hable, ella no me respondió, le volví a hablar pero tampoco me respondió, fue cuando la agarre del brazo que ella finalmente me vio y después de unos momentos se arrojó a mis brazos y rompió a llorar, pero no fue un llanto cualquiera, fue el llanto más desgarrador que haya escuchado, ella se agarraba de mi llorando en mi cuello apretando mi camisa, yo no sabía que hacer o que decir , nada te prepara para un momento así en la vida, así que lo único que pude hacer es abrazarla y dejar que llore mientras me preguntaba qué había pasado esa noche.

Después de terminar de llorar y parecer que se había calmado un poco, ella me hablo y me dijo las palabras que nunca olvidare en mi vida, aquellas palabras que te sacan de balance, aquellas palabras que crees que nunca escucharas, que solo las dicen a otras personas muy desafortunadas pero que lastimosamente te las dicen a ti.

 **Ni… nicooo, es..escucha hija mia, …..quiero que me escuches atentamente..** me dijo susurrando intentando sonar fuerte mientras yo asentia con la cabeza.

 **tu padre….tu padre….. ayer.. salio del trabajo…. y …y… mientras caminaba de regreso.. al parecer.. escucho unos disparos… en una callejon y ..y.. el fue a ver que sucedia… y parece que vio algo que no debía…. y.. el el.. recibió un disparo…nico.. tu padre… tu padre… se ha ido….hija mia…**

Allí estaba, esas palabras que nunca quise escuchar, esas palabras que te rompen sin siquiera golpearte, aquellas palabras que matan algo dentro de ti sin siquiera tocarte, aquellas palabras que cambiarían nuestra vida para siempre.

Triste verdad, quien quiere perder a su padre a tan corta edad, nadie creo yo, esa fue la época mas negra que he vivido, tener que contarles a mis hermanitas, tener que consolarlas, decirle al pequeño kotaro que papa se fue a un muy largoooo viaje cada vez que decía capitannnn, fue horrible, asistir a la central de policía, ver que nadie encontraba al asesino de nuestro padre por más que pidiéramos justicia nada ni una pista ni una maldita pista, tener que hacer los arreglos funerarios, y tener que enterrar a papa, fue algo que una niña de mi edad no estaba lista para afrontar, pero que lastimosamente tuvo que vivir.

Pero allí no acaba la historia, ah no amigo mio, eh aquí donde entra ese mal ejemplo de ser humano, ese maldito de Miyamoto, despues de todo eso, mi madre tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotros cuatro, pero como hacerlo?, ella era una ama de casa simplemente, era papa el que se encargaba de traer pan a la mesa, ella intento buscar empleo, pero no lo conseguia, pronto el dinero comenzó a escasear, ella tuvo que prestarse del banco, de sus amigas, de donde pudiera encontrar, pero con cuatro hijos todo ellos niños, prestarse dinero y no tener un trabajo rentable no es un buen augurio de buenos tiempos, pronto ella se comenzó a quebrar, la perdida de papa, las deudas, todo la sobrepaso, dejo de ser esa mujer radiante que yo conocía, esa llama se había apagado, ahora solo quedaba una mujer aplastada por las circunstancias que le toco vivir, encontró un trabajo en un restaurante, como mesera, pero la paga no era suficiente, yo me las tuve que ingeniar como sea, ahora que mama no estaba, y no teníamos dinero para pagar una empleada yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mis hermanitos, limpiar, lavar todo, yo lo acepte porque era mi deber como la hermana mayor, ayudaba en lo que podía, pero mi mama siempre estaba nerviosa por los asuntos del dinero, ya debíamos meses de renta, y si no pagamos no sabríamos a donde iríamos a parar, pero fue allí, en esta época tan dura en la que vivíamos, donde entro este hombre Robert Miyamoto, dueño del restaurante donde mi madre trabajaba, él se quedó prendado de su belleza, y se le comenzó a insinuar, era un hombre petulante, que creía que el dinero todo lo puede comprar, que todo tiene un precio, incluso las personas. El comenzó a acosar a mama, ella lo encontraba odioso y molesto pero como era el jefe no podía ponerle freno a la situación, asi que aceptaba sus palabras malsonantes, no se resistía cuando la tocaba, pero nunca aceptaba que entrara en su vida fuera del trabajo, pero este hombre averiguo sobre nuestras desventuras, sobre nuestros problemas económicos, asi que le hizo una oferta a mi madre,

El se encargaría de todos nosotros, el pagaría todas las deudas, el nos daría una vida que nunca siquiera soñamos con tener, lo único que tenía que hacer mi madre era casarse con el y aceptar todo lo que le ordenase, sin importar que pueda pasar ella nunca se quejaría, nunca diría no, si ella aceptaba el nos sacaría de ese pozo al cual llamábamos hogar.

Mi madre lo pensó, lo pensó durante días, no quería a ese hombre, lo odiaba, sabía que era un maldito mujeriego, sabía que era un pedante, un mal ejemplo de lo que una persona con dinero debe ser, pero el tenia eso….dinero, esa maldita palabra dinero, aquello que tanto necesitaba, aquello que podría sacar de la miseria a su familia, darles un hogar digno, tres comidas al día y buena ropa, así que ella…..ella acepto, acepto el trato que nos daría dinero a cambio de nuestra libertad.

Todo fue muy rápido la presentación de este hombre como su primeramente novio frente a nosotros, y luego prometido, cuando lo conocí sabía que era malo, no era como papa, sus ojos veian a mama no como una persona sino como un objeto, algo que debía poseer, y lo hizo, la boda fue hecha en tres meses, y pronto los Yazawa nos trasladamos a su enorme casa, llena de habitaciones y autos lujosos, con sirvientas y detalles lujosos, pero nadie era feliz, nadie excepto Robert, había obtenido lo que quería una hermosa esposa que nunca le reclamaría nada, nada de nada, incluso sus amoríos con sus secretarias u otras mujeres, el seria libre de hacer lo que quiera, y por sobre todo el tenia paso libre para poder entrenar a la futura heredera de sus restaurantes como quisiera, y esa persona era yo.

El me enseño todo acerca del dinero, como funcionaba el mundo de los negocios, como poder hacer lo que la gente haga lo que quiero que haga, el me enseño que las personas no son personas sino solo objetos a los cuales les tienes que sacar el mayor provecho posible, el me cambio, yo entre a esa casa como una niña que creía que si bien ay personas malas también ay personas buenas, que no todo tiene que ser malo en la vida, pero termine siendo una persona que no cree en nada más que en si misma, una persona que cree que está por encima de los demás, una persona que sería la ideal para seguir la gran empresa que era los restaurantes Miyamoto, así es me convertí en Nico Yazawa Miyamoto.

Recordaba todo esto mientras veía a través de la ventana del auto, me miraba a mí misma, mi reflejo, y en lo que me había convertido, en la hija arrogante de un hombre rico, ja que cliché.

 **Nico, como va el instituto?, todo bien verdad?** Pregunto Robert a su hija

 **Claro que si, no es eso lo que se espera de mi, ser perfecta en todo,** respondió de mala gana la pelinegra a su padastro.

 **Sigues tan arrogante como siempre no?, pequeña malcriada, ni importa cuanto te castigue, nunca cambias esa forma de dirigirte a mi, incluso les hice el favor de visitar la tumba del estúpido de tu padre, pero parece que nada te contenta niña malcriada**

 **-no lo llames asi maldito..** susurro nico para si misma, pero Robert acabo escuchándolo.

 **Ohhh vaya la niña esta altanera hoy? Ehh , que tienes que decir a eso ehh Yuki? Tu linda hija esta de malhablada con su padre?, vas a dejarlo asi?** Le decía Robert a su esposa

 **-Nico por favor compórtate, no seas grosera con tu padre** decía Yuki Yazawa a su hija.

El no es mi padre pensaba la pelinegra mientras solo devolvía la mirada al cristal del auto, el viaje de vuelta fue silencioso, Robert revisaba unos documentos mientras Yuki solamente se dedicaba a mirar al frente sin expresión alguna, por su parte Nico saco su celular y se puso los audífonos y escuchaba algo de música, pensando en la tarea que tenía pendiente para ese dia.

Al entrar en su habitación, una habitación enorme con una cama gigante y un balcón que daba a la calle, nico se cambiaba de ropa por una mas cómoda, mientras lo hacía se miraba al espejo, si era bonita, hermosa se decía siempre, algo que Nico llego a cultivar de sobre manera fue su ego a su belleza, creía que era la mas bella de todas las mujeres, y que todos y todas tenían que quedar prendados de su belleza sin importar que, mientras se miraba a si misma ya con un short de mezclilla ajustado y una camisa , ambas de marca en el espejo pensaba acerca de lo que Robert alguna vez le había dicho en alguna de sus muy largas sesiones de entrenamiento:

 _El amor es algo que no existe Nico, lo único que existe es el deseo por alguien, y si eres el objeto de deseo de otra persona tú tienes poder sobre ella, tu puedes hacer que haga lo que tú quieras._

Por muy molesto que le pareciera ese hombre, tenía que admitir muy para sus adentros, que mucha de las cosas que él decía era ciertas, todo lo que le enseñaba eran cosas que reflejaban su experiencia no solo en el mundo de los negocios sino también en la vida misma, puso en práctica todo lo que le enseñaba y muchas eran ciertas, incluso lo del deseo, había enamorado a muchas chicas del colegio, pero nunca salía con ellas, ella se consideraba aquello todos deseaban pero que nunca tendrían, pero todas en su escuela la seguían y le obedecían, todo por un poco de la atención de la hermosa y futura heredera Nico Yazawa Miyamoto, nunca había besado y menos tenido relaciones, no consideraba a nadie de sus compañeras dignas de ese honor, "eres toda una presumida y ególatra Nico" se dijo a su reflejo mientras mandaba un beso a si misma.

Después de ese momento de narcisismo, Nico se decidió a terminar el proyecto que tenía pendiente, ella ya lo había acabado lo único que necesitaba era mandarlo al correo de su profesora, pero cuando nico encendió su computadora y quiso entrar a su correo, se encontró con que no podía, confusa vio su conexión a internet y vio que esta estaba desconectada

 **Perfecto! Malditamente perfecto! Justo hoy no tenia que haber internet!**

Hastiada de la situación y sabiendo que solo tenía una hora para poder enviar el proyecto, salió apresurada de su casa en busca de algún café internet en el cual pueda entrar y enviar su correo.

Pero ya eran las 10 de la noche, que internet estaría abierto a esa hora, la pelinegra dio unas vueltas a la manzana y los café internet que solía frecuentar estaban cerrados, ya un poco desesperada comenzó a pensar en llamar a una de sus "amigas" para que le enviara el correo por ella, pero fue cuando doblo una esquina cerca de su casa que lo vio:

 _ **CAFÉ INTERNET 737 EL CALABOZO DE LOS JUGADORES**_

Era ese maldito lugar donde los frikis y amantes de los videojuegos se reunían para jugar en línea sus patéticos juegos, ella odiaba ese lugar, sabía que todo el que paraba allí era puro perdedor y perdedora que no tenía vida social y que se refugiaba en los juegos para alegrar un poco sus patéticas vidas, no quería entrar allí, pero era el único lugar en el que podría enviar su correo a su profesora, y si llamaba a una de sus "amigas" para que le ayudara puede que esta no llegara a tiempo.

Emplumada y hastiada no tuvo mas alternativa que entrar al dichoso lugar, al abrir la puerta la recibió gritos de chicas y chicos que jugaban algún juego en las computadoras **, esta a tu izquierda! No segui por allí! No seas idiota esta detrás de ti imbécil!** Eran algunos de los gritos que llenaban el lugar con aproximadamente 15 computadoras y con las paredes llenas de posters de esos juegos ridículos.

Al final de las dos filas que conformaban las 15 computadoras disponibles para ser usadas, estaba la que parecía ser la persona que atendia el lugar, asi que de muy mala gana se encamino hacia su puesto de monitoreo mientras pasaba por el centro de los chicos y chicas que jugaban, algunos la miraban de reojo, y cuando sentían que la pelinegra notaba su miraba volvían su miraba a la pantalla aunque claro sonrojados,

" **Jajaja seguro que en su vida an visto a una chica tan bella como yo"** pensaba la pelinegra mientras se reia por sus adentros de la reacción de los otros.

Cuando llego a la mesa donde supuestamente estaba la persona que atendía el lugar, se encontró con una persona que estaba aparentemente también jugando con los otros chicos, ya que se lo veía mover el mouse y teclado de manera rápida y también estar muy concentrado en la pantalla. Nico se paro al frente de su escritorio esperando ser notada y que le pusiera atención para poder darle una computadora, pero esta persona parecía tan concentrada que no notaba a ala pelinegra al frente suyo, al verla mas detenidamente observo que esta personas chicas vestía una gorra negra y una polera negra al parecer por lo que no podía verle la cara, y por obvias razone también esta persona no podía ver a Nico.

Después de unos segundos y ya más molesta de lo que ya estaba al entrar la chica de coletas hablo:

 **Ejemm eyy oye tu atiendes este lugar?**

Finalmente esta persona levanto la vista y observo a la chica que estaba al frente suyo, nico al verla a los ojos primero noto que era una chica, una chica pelirroja aparentemente por los cabellos que salían de su gorra, y su rostro mas específicamente sus ojos, nunca creyó ver a alguien con unos ojos así en un lugar como este, era violetas profundos y sus ojos eran rasgados, que bonitos pensó la pelinegra por un momento, pero al ver la mirada molesta que le dirigía esta chica todo el encanto de los ojos desapareció.

 **Si yo atiendo este lugar, que quieres, no ves q estoy ocupada jugando asi que dime rápido lo que sea que tengas que decir,** dijo la pelirroja a la chica frente suyo con un tono de molestia por haber sido interrumpida en una parte tan crucial del juego.

Que carajos le para a esta tipa?! Pensó la pelinegra nadie aparte de Robert le había hablado con tal tono de molestia y informalidad, ella era Nico Yazawa Miyamoto, heredera de la cadena de restaurantes más famoso de la ciudad y además la diva del instituto otonokizaka, que se creía que era esa maldita friki para hablarle asi! Ya estaba a punto de soltarle unas cuantas groserías cuando observo el reloj de la pared que estaba detrás de la pelirroja marcaba 10:49, oh dios solo tengo hasta las 11 para enviar el proyecto! Pensó la chica de coletas, así que tragándose su orgullo y las "hermosas palabras" que le iba a decir a esa idiota Nico respondió con voz forzada:

 **Necesito una computadora con internet, es urgente.**

 **-mmm ok ok, dame un momento, haber si usa la maquina numero 11,** respondía la pelirroja mientras movía su mouse y habilitaba dicha computadora para el uso de la pelinegra.

Al ver que la chica habilitada la máquina y que después volvía a su juego, la pelinegra entendió que el intercambio de palabras hacia terminado, asi que molesta se dirigió a la maquina designada y metía su Usb para enviarle el proyecto a su profesor lo más rápido posible.

Enviarle el correo con el documento de su proyecto no tardo mas de 5 minutos, asi q una vez enviado el mensaje nico pudo relajar un poco su estrés, todo por 5 minutos de internet pensó Nico, y se puso a ver a las personas que estaban en las maquinas cercanas a las de ella, eran dos chicas, una era peliazul con el cabello largo, movía su mano rápidamente mientras miraba la pantalla y murmuraba cosas que Nico no llegaba a entender, parecía la típica chica que no habla ni con su vecina cuando la saluda por lo tímida que es, uff que patética se dijo Nico, entonces cambio su visión por la otra chica que estaba al otro lado suyo, esta era pelinaranja con el cabello mas corto que la otra, y al contrario que la chica tímida esta peli naranja parecía que se estaba jugando su vida en el juego porque no paraba de gritar cosas y dar instrucciones con una voz chillona

 **Vamoss umichan! No te dejes! Esta detrás de tuyo! Si por allí! Esta a la vuelta de la esquina! Vamos solo quedas tu y Maki chan! La que gana esta partida gana el juego! Vamos Umi chan!**

Nico la veía como un bicho raro, mientras gritaba sus "instrucciones", decidió dejar de mirarla por su salud mental y volver a su pantalla, ya que no tendría internet en su casa por lo menos por esa noche, decidio quedarse a navegar un rato en la red a modo de descanso.

No fue hasta que le llego la notificación de que el "café internet 737 el calabozo de los jugadores" cerraría en 5 minutos mas, que Nico noto que ya era la única en ese lugar, esta tan metida en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que todas las demás personas se habían ido y que solo quedaba ella, al mirar la hora se dio cuenta que ya falta poco para la media noche, impactada por cómo se había ido la hora, cerro todas sus pestañas en la computadora de manera rápida y se dispuso a ir a pagar lo que había costado su consumo.

 **Eyy oye cuanto tengo que pagarte?** Pregunto Nico a la pelirroja que estaba arrinconando los asientos de las demás computadoras.

 **Ahh? Aun sigues aquí? Dios que dolor de cabeza que eres sabes, haber veamos son 1500 yenes por todo** dijo la pelirroja mientras veía el saldo que debía la pelinegra en su propia computadora.

 **Que soy un dolor de cabeza? Me dices?** Dijo Nico ya cabrada de la actitud de esa desconocida, **no sabes quien soy no?**

 **Claro que se quien eres, eres la enana que no me deja cerrar el internet porque no me paga los 1500 yenes que me debe** dijo aburrida la pelirroja mientras terminaba de acomodar las sillas del lugar

 **Que acabas de decir! Mira idiota yo soy Nico Yazawa Miyamoto y si supieras que significa mi apellido estarías arrodillándote ahora mismo por haber tenido el honor de haber hablado conmigo**

 **Ahhh? de que demonios hablas no te entiendo nada, mira solo págame lo que me debes si? Ya quiero irme a dormir estoy cansada.** Respondió la pelirroja acercándose de mala gana a Nico

 **Que duermes en este lugar? Jajaj que no tienes una casa a la cual volver?** Dijo despectivamente Nico a la pelirroja

La chica de la gorra la miro un momento seriamente lo que descoloco un poco a Nico, luego dándose la vuelta y yendo a su escritorio la pelirroja respondió:

 **Son 1500 yenes por lo de la computadora** dijo mientras ordenaba su propio lugar de trabajo.

Nico al ver que ya no iba a seguir con la cadena de insultos solo bufo saco su monedero y puso en la mesa la cantidad que le pidió la chica de la gorra y sin despedirse se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin saber que mientras iba hacia la puerta del local, la pelirroja la miraba con una mirada indescifrable.

Una vez afuera Nico sintió el frio de la noche, se abrazó a si misma y se dispuso a ir a su casa para dormir las horas que necesitaba para el día de clases que se le venía, Nico ya había caminado por la ciudad ha altas horas de la noche antes, cuando salía a alguna fiesta que organizaban sus "amigas" del instituto, pero esas veces siempre la acompañaba alguna de esas chicas que querían hacer puntos con ella, asi que en ese momento cuando caminaba por las calles solitarias y vacías sola recordó lo que le paso a su padre, en un callejón similar a esos por los que pasaba había muerto su padre, un poco asustada decidió apresurar el paso para llegar de una vez a su casa, pero justo cuando iba a doblar una calle una mano se le puso en frente, al levantar la miraba se dio cuenta que eran dos tipos que para nada parecían ese tipo de personas que quisieras encontrarte en la noche y sola en la calle

 **Holaa hermosaa porque tan sola ehhh? No sabes que las calles son lugares peligrosos especialmente para chicas delicadas y bonitas como tuuu** dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a Nico, la pelinegra ya muy asustada quiso darse la vuelta y salir corriendo pero el otro tipo ya le había cerrado el paso acorralándola con la ayuda de su amigo contra la pared

 **Bien mocosa ya sabes como es esto asi que mejor ve sacando todo lo de valor que tengas y vete preparando que nos vamos divertir con tu lindo cuerpo** dijo uno de ellos mientras sacaba una navaja de su chaqueta y la apuntaba al estómago de la asustada pelinegra

 **No..no me haga daño, mire le doy todo lo que tengo solo déjeme ir,** respondió la pelinegra mientras sacaba su monedero y su celular y les mostraba a los sujetos.

 **Jajaja no nos jodas mocosa, tus cosas es obvio q nos la vamos a quedar pero también queremos estooo,** dijo uno de los tipos mientras agarraba el trasero de la pelinegra, quien para este momento ya estaba aterrorizada de que la fueran a violar en ese lugar.

 **Noo todo menos eso, us..ustedes no saben quien soy no?, miren mi familia tiene mucho dinero, si me dejan ir les aseguro que tendrán mucho dinero,** dijo nico con la voz entrecortada esperando que la oferta de mucho dinero haga que los tipos simplemente la dejen ir sin tocarla

 **Jajaja el dinero va y viene hermosa, pero muñecas como tu y caminando solas por las calles a estas horas solo se encuentran una vez en la vida, dijo el tipo mientras se iba bajando la bragueta.**

 **No nooo no por favor!,** decía nico mientras los tipos se acercaban a ella y comenzaban a manosearla, justo cuando nico sentía que uno de ellos le quería quitar el short de mezclilla, el movimiento se detuvo de pronto, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

Uno de los sujetos estaba en el piso mientras su amigo se agachaba para ver como estaba, y frente a ella vio una polera negra que decía en la espalda "cutie panter" y una cabellera rojiza y gorra que no hace mucho había visto.

 **Eres tu..** dijo nico susurrando mientras veía a la chica que atendía el café internet parada entre ella y los asaltantes que por poco la iban violar

 **Enana, sabes que no es seguro caminar por la calle sola noo?,** dijo la chica de la gorra mientras se acercaba a ella, **te hicieron algo?** Le pregunto mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la chica de coletas.

 **n..noo mas bien noo aun,** respondió Nico mientras veía esos ojos rasgados,

 **Que bueno, espera un rato aquí enseguida termino** dijo la pelirroja mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia los sujetos.

 **quien carajos eres maldita perra! Que te crees que eres algún tipo de superhéroe o que ¿?!** Espetaba el sujeto arrodillado mientras veía que su amigo estaba inconsciente, **ahora vas a ver lo que es meterse con nosotros perra!** dijo mientras alzaba la navaja del piso que había dejado caer su compañero.

 **Ahh dios, no sabes cuantas veces he escuchado la misma amenaza de basuras como tu, y se muy bien como va a acabar esto, asi que te parece esto, por que estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de partirle la cara a una basura viola chicas como tu, te doy la oportunidad de agarrar al saco de estiércol que tienes por amigo y irse de aquí** dijo la chica de la gorra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con altanería a tipo que la amenazaba con una navaja

 **Jajaja que me vas a dejar ir! Tu una mocosa crees que me vas a ganar a mi que soy mas grande y tengo una navaja, jajaja que graciosa que eres perra! , no solo te voy a hacer pagar sino que antes de que saboree a esa muñeca que tienes atrás tuyo te voy a destrozar a ti perra con esto !** dijo el sujeto mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

 **Ahhh rayos lo que tengo que hacer,** y de manera sorpresiva la pelirroja corría hacia el sujeto tomándolo desprevenido, este en su afán de lastimarla levanto la navaja y quiso clavarla en el pecho de la chica, pero esta ágilmente giro a un lado esquivando el golpe y con un salto estampo su rodilla en la cara de sujeto rompiéndole la nariz.

 **Ahh! Maldita ! Mi nariz! mi nariz! me rompiste la nariz!,** decía lloriqueando el sujeto mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia que sufría, mientras se agachaba en el piso por el dolor, pero cuando levanto la mirada via una pierna dirigirse a su cara y golpearlo dejándolo nockeado en el piso.

Habiendo terminado la chica de la gorra se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia la chica de coletas que estaba parada detrás de ella.

 **Bien asunto resuelto dijo, mientras se acercaba a la chica, bien niña donde vives? Es cerca? te puedo acompañar para que no te pase nada, si quieres, pero eso no significa que me importe tu bienestar o algo si? Es solo por obligación,** decía la chica de la gorra mientras desviaba su mirada.

 **Gra..graciass por salvarme** respondió Nico mientras veía a la chica parada al frente de si en una pose que reflejaba entre tranquilidad y aburrimiento.

 **mmm vivo aquí cerca a la vuelta de esa esquina,** respondió nico levantando la mano indicando la dirección que debían seguir, además de no creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

 **Bien, entonces vamos te acompaño hasta tu puerta que ya quiero irme a dormir** dijo la chica pelirroja mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzaba a caminar.

Nico cuando era niña su padre le había contado muchos cuentos sobre príncipes o héroes que venían al rescate de sus princesas o las personas que amaban, que las salvaban de cualquier cosa mala que les pueda pasar, ella en esas épocas creía que si existían esas personas, que ella algún dia conocería a un chico asi, noble y galante que la salvara de cualquier peligro, pero cuando todo su vida se vino abajo dejo de creer en eso, dejo de creer en príncipes y princesas, porque ningún príncipe le salvo cuando ,mas lo necesitaba en la época que su padre falleció, ella sola tuvo que levantarse de nuevo y seguir, no hubo beso del despertar, nada solo nico parándose por si misma y siguiendo en la vida que le esperaba.

Pero en ese momento mientras caminaba detrás de esa chica gruñona y mal hablada, Nico pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, había dejado de creer muy pronto, que los príncipes azules de esos cuentos que su papa le leía , esos príncipes azules que rescatan a las princesas en apuros si existían.

 **Ahh una cosa mas** , dijo la chica pelirroja mientras caminaba al frente suyo, **te dije claramente que eran 1500 yenes por lo del internet y me dejaste solamente 1200 yenes tuve que salir apresurada para encontrarte para que me des los 300 que faltan, y cuando te encuentro estas apunto de ser violada, si que eres idiota sabes. De todas formas me debes 300 yenes** hablaba mientras extendía su mano hacia atrás en señal de que le de el dinero que falta.

Nico veía la mano con incredulidad, comenzando a entender que esta chica le estaba cobrando 300 yenes justo después de que casi le roban todo y la violan.

Tal vez solo tal vez volvió a pensar Nico…. los príncipes azules de verdad no existen.

Nico Yazawa Miyamoto, 17 años, heredera de los restaurantes Miyamoto, totalmente confusa acerca de esa chica que caminaba al frente suyo.

Gracias por leer esta historia mia! Jeje nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Un abrazoo a todos!


	2. cap 2 Nico y el dilema de la puerta

**Disclaimer: love live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII MEDIA WORKS**

Buenass! Bueno que decir he aquí el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten!

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **NICO Y EL DILEMA DE LA PUERTA**

Nico era muy conocida por ser alguien decidida, una chica que no se la piensa dos veces para hacer algo, ya sea en los estudios, en los negocios o incluso en usar sus encantos con las demás para obtener algo de ellas , Nico nunca dudaba, si quería algo lo obtenía, entonces ….porque? Porque dudaba tanto de volver a entrar a ese dichoso café internet 737 de nuevo?, esa noche no le había costado nada entrar al dichoso internet, pero ahora! Ya era la quinta vez que pasaba por la puerta del local sin atreverse a entrar, suspirando y ya cansada de sus inútiles intentos de entrar la pelinegra se decidió a ir a una banqueta cercana al internet para descansar de sus patéticos intentos de entrar al lugar por el momento.

La pelinegra no entendía que pasaba con ella, no tenía el valor de entrar a ese maldito lugar de frikis!, _que pasa solo entra y listo_! Se decía a si misma Nico mientras descansaba en la banqueta, dio otro largo suspiro y levanto la vista para ver el sol radiante de un domingo cualquiera, ya con la espalda apoyada en la banqueta comenzó a divagar sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron esa noche.

Esa noche había sido por mucho una de las noches más peligrosas que había vivido, claro había vivido noches tristes y amargas por los sucesos que ocurrieron tras la muerte de su padre, pero aparte de tal vez preguntarse si habría comida el dia siguiente en el refrigerador porque su madre no podía encontrar un trabajo decente ella nunca había estado en un peligro tan real como cuando esos sujetos intentaron abusar de ella, la pelinegra se consideraba alguien fuerte, alguien que la vida había hecho dura y resistente contra todo, pero en ese momento cuando esos malditos la comenzaron a manosear, no pudo mover un musculo, apenas si se pudo mantener en pie, ella creía que si en algún momento de su vida ese tipo de situaciones ocurría, solo necesitaba actuar y darle una buena patada a la entrepierna del pobre estúpido que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima, pero Nico después de convertirse en la heredera de los Miyamoto, vivió rodeada de lujos, iba al instituto mas caro y por lo tanto mas seguro de la cuidad, iba a las mejores discotecas en las cuales nunca te encontrarías con maleantes, vivía en la mejor zona de la ciudad, esta zona era tan tranquila que podrías dejar la puerta de tu casa abierta y estar seguro que nadie entraría a robarte nada, pero esa noche Nico se dio cuenta que el dinero no puede salvarte de todo, que ay situaciones en las que el apellido Miyamoto no significaba nada, además de entender que existen diferentes tipos de fuerza y fortaleza en el mundo como la que le había enseñado esa "chica" esa noche.

Después de todo su reflexión llegaba otra vez al origen de todo, "esa chica" "la pelirroja de la gorra" como Nico la llamaba para sí misma ya que no sabía su nombre, estaba tan choqueada por los ocurrido esa noche que cuando llego a la puerta de su casa y después de pagarle los 300 yenes que le debía a la chica que la había salvado, no tuvo la cabeza para preguntarle su nombre, simplemente se quedaron allí frente a su casa mirándose por unos momentos hasta que la pelirroja simplemente dijo un " mmmm bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate" mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de la pelinegra de retorno por la calle que habían llegado. Para el momento en que Nico ya estaba en su cama echada y lista para dormir, su cabeza comenzó a reaccionar y se preguntó porque diablos no le había siquiera dicho un gracias de nuevo a esa chica, o por lo menos preguntarle su nombre.

Asi que ese domingo se decidió a ir a ese café internet para agradecerle a esa chica por haberla salvado, sabía que no era su estilo el estar dando las gracias y agradeciendo, pero también tenía la suficiente moral para saber que esa chica merecía un gracias bien dicho por haberla salvado de ese peligro esa noche, asi que se vistió, salió de su enorme casa y se enfilo hacia el local del cual la pelirroja era la encargada de atender, pero algo raro pasaba mientras más se acercaba al local, mientras mas se acercaba mas nervios le entraba, no lo entendía, la pelinegra rara vez sentía siquiera un poco de nervios frente a cualquier situación que enfrentaba, pero ahora sin saber porque tenia un revoltijo en el estomago además de comenzar a sentir la cara roja sin una razón aparente, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de cristal oscuro del café internet 737 no tuvo el valor de levantar la mano y empujarla para entrar, simplemente se quedó allí observándola, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, después de unos segundos ( o tal vez minutos?) Sintió que alguien de adentro abría la puerta para salir del lugar ,entonces la pelinegra se dio la vuelta rápidamente y fingio seguir caminando por la calle. Al mirar de reojo quien era la persona que quería salir, solo vio a esa chica peli naranja que había visto por casualidad esa noche sacar la cabeza y mirar a ambos lados de la calle con mirada extrañada, justo en el momento que sus ojos conectaron Nico volvió a girar la cabeza al frente y fingir que caminaba por la calle sintiéndose la persona más patética del mundo por huir de esa manera.

La pelinaranja miro con cara de extrañeza a la chica de coletas que se alejaba del local, era más que obvio que hace unos momentos estaba parada al frente de la puerta de cristal, la pelinaranja, que era la chica que estaba mas cerca de la puerta debido a la localización de su computadora, al ver que esta chica no entraba al local y se quedaba allí parada sin hacer nada se preguntó si es que algo ocurría , tal vez no sabía como abrir la puerta, o tal vez dudaba si entrar al local por alguna extraña razón, así que puso pausa a su juego, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para poder ayudarla, pero cuando comenzó a abrirla la chica detrás de esta se giro rápidamente y fingio seguir su camino por la calle, restándole importancia al asunto la pelinaranja decidió volver adentro del local y seguir con su juego.

Pero la misma situación se presentó cuatro veces mas, cada vez veía a la misma chica acercarse a la puerta del café internet y cuando estaba muy cerca de la puerta se paraba y se daba la vuelta o hacia como que no había querido entrar, ya cansada de la situación se paro de su asiento, y grito:

 **Chicas! Saldré un momento no vale matarme ehh! Especialmente tu Maki-chan! Ya te conozco como eres!** Dijo mientras miraba a la chica de la gorra que estaba sentada frente a la computadora de la encargada del local, la pelirroja simplemente le dedico una mirada molesta y volvió su mirada a su pantalla.

La pelinaranja salió del local y busco con la mirada a la chica de las coletas y la vio sentada en una banqueta algo alejada del local, se notaba que estaba suspirando por algo, así que decidida se comenzó a acercar a esta.

Nico al estar con la mirada clavada en el cielo y estar metida en sus pensamientos no noto a la chica que se le acercaba y que le comenzó a hablar:

 **Eyyy hola mmm holaa me escuchas?** Decía la pelinaranja mientras trataba de hacerse notar, al ver que la pelinegra parecía perdida en su mundo decidio ser mas directa.

 **EYY! HOLA!** Grito mientras movía las manos frente a los ojos de la chica sentada en la banqueta.

La pelinegra se asustó por el grito y se fue a un lado alejándose de la chica que le había gritado de la nada, pero finalmente notando la presencia de esta.

 **Uff por fin, parecías en tu mundo, tuvo que gritarte para que me notaras** decía la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Nico,

 **Quien se supone que eres tu? Y porque me diriges la palabra?** Dijo Nico entrando en su típica actitud de desdén frente a los demás.

 **ahh yo? Me llamo kousaka Honoka! Tengo 16 años! Fanática del lol y juegos de disparos! Mucho gusto! Como te llamas?** Dijo efusivamente la chica con nombre honoka mientras estiraba la mano en forma de saludo.

Nico al mirarla más de cerca vio que era la peli naranja del café internet 737, miro su mano estirada de esta en el aire, como esperando que fuera ella la que ahora se presentara y estirara la mano, **ahhh tenia que ser una friki rara** , dijo para sus adentros Nico, mientras volvia a dirigir su miraba a honoka

 **No tengo el deber ni las ganas de responderle a gente como tu,** dijo Nico molesta por las confianzas que se estaba tomando esta chica con ella, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

 **Te vi queriendo entrar al local** dijo Honoka, y la pelinegra se detuvo de inmediato comenzando a sudar.

 **De.. de.. que hablas? Estas loca o que, yo estaba aquí sentada todo el tiempo, no estaba queriendo entrar al internet** dijo nerviosa Nico.

 **Vamos se que eras tu, estuviste por lo menos 5 veces tratando de entrar pero cuando lo ibas a hacer te dabas la vuelta, porque no entras? Tienes algún inconveniente para entrar o algo?** Dijo honoka mientras miraba a la espalda de la chica de coletas

Nico estaba a punto de negar todo lo que esta chica decía y alejarse de ella, pero se detuvo y comenzo a pensar, al parecer esta chica Honoka era alguien que frecuentaba este internet 737, ya que las dos veces que ella estuvo cerca del local la pelinaranja estaba adentro, además de decir que era adicta a los juegos, entonces ella probablemente la conocía , ….conocía a la chica de la gorra.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a la chica sentada, y la miro fijamente, la pelinaranja se comenzo a sentir un poco incomoda por la mirada fija que le dedicaba la chica de coletas al frente suyo.

 **Su..sucede algo? Tengo algo en el rostro?** Pregunto honoka,

 **Dime algo, tu frecuentas ese internet de frikis?** Dijo Nico mientras señalaba al susodicho local.

 **Ehh si , si voy seguido a jugar allí dentro, porque lo preguntas?** Respondio confundida honoka por la sorpresiva pregunta.

 **Entonces la debes conocer, la chica pelirroja con la gorra y camisa negra, ojos violetas rasgados, la que atiende el local.** Dijo Nico mientras miraba fijamente a su posible fuente de información

 **Emm Te refieres a Maki chan?** Respondió honoka extrañada porque la pelinegra parecía conocer a su amiga.

 _Con que se llama Maki_ , pensó Nico para su adentros, **si a ella me refiero, se encuentra adentro del local ahora?** pregunto Nico

 **mm si, ella siempre esta allí dentro, tengo entendido que vive allí, pero porque buscas a maki-chan? Acaso la conoces?** **, no es por molestarla o algo parecido pero creo que sus únicas amigas somos las que vamos a jugar al local que atiende ella** , dijo honoka.

 **Que la conozca o no, no es de tu incumbencia, pero lo que si quiero que hagas es que entres allí y le digas que salga un momento afuera.** Respondió Nico con su típica actitud de niña rica.

 **Ehh? Pero si quieres hablar con ella porque simplemente no entras y lo haces?,** pregunto honoka inclinando la cabeza un poco en señal de confusión,

 **Eso.. esooo no te importa! Ahora ve y dile que salga un momento!** Dijo nico un poco nerviosa

 **Si quieres hablar con ella hazlo adentro! Vamos yo te llevo para que hables con ella!** Dijo honoka mientras se paraba y agarraba de una brazo a Nico y la comenzaba a jalar al local.

 **Que haces! Suéltame! No quiero entrar allí!** Decía Nico mientras se comenzaba a poner de nuevo nerviosa de tener que hablar con maki dentro de un local donde todas la fueran a ver decirle gracias a la pelirroja, ella quería hacerlo de manera privada, no frente a un monton de gente extraña y desagradable.

 **Vamos! No te avergüences el calabozo de los jugadores es un lugar muy alegre y amigable, y si eres amiga de maki-chan eres amiga de todas! Ven entremos ¡!** Respondia alegremente honoka mientras jalaba a la pelinegra ignorando sus quejas

 **Noooo que me sueltes maldita loca!** Decía Nico pero debido a su complexión pequeña y delgada no tenia la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a la pelinaranja

Dentro de local todo era tensión, estaban en un momento crucial del juego, si maki mataba al avatar de Umi su equipo seria el ganador y le deberían 10000 yenes cada una, maki movia sus ojos rápidamente por toda la pantalla tratando de ubicar a Umi, pero al parecer esta se había ocultado muy bien en el mapa.

 **No te hagas la difícil Umi! Sal de una vez para que te clave un par de balazos en la cabeza!** Gritaba maki

 **No será tan fácil maki** decía Umi con voz suave debido a su personalidad timida eh introvertida, pero cuando ambos avates de las dos chicas se habian encontrando y se disponían a acribillarse a disparos, la puerta del local se abrió de manera ruidosa y una honoka sonriente entraba jalando a una pelinegra que gritaba que la soltara

 **Maki channnnnn una amiga tuya quiere saludarte!** Decía honoka alegremente jalando y poniendo al frente de todas a una pelinegra que se quedaba estática por todo el escándalo que había causado su entrada a ese internet lleno de frikis adicto a los juegos

Molesta por la interrupción maki desvió su mirada de la pantalla para ver el motivo por el cual la habian distraído en esa parte tan importante del juego,

 **honoka cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres gritand…** la pelliroja fue bajando la voz al ver a una honoka jalando y presentando a la chica que hace un par de noches había rescatado de un intento de violación.

Violeta y carmín se encontraron por segunda vez en ese local.

 **Que haces tu aquí?** Pregunto maki sorprendida por la aparición de esa chica que creía q nunca volvería a ver en su vida, mientras una Nico se quedaba estática sin saber que decir frente a toda esa gente que ella consideraba rara y desagradable.

Nico Yazawa Miyamoto, 17 años, hereda de los restaurantes Miyamoto, totalmente petrificada y ¿sonrojada? Mientras trata de pensar cómo salir de esta.

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo episodio, jeje se que es mas corto que el primero, pero ese capítulo tenía que ser largo para explicar bien el pasado de Nico y su condición actual, además del encuentro con nuestra pantera tsundere.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, cada uno de ellos es muy bien recibido!**


	3. Cap 3 El mundo dentro del Calabozo

**Disclaimer: love live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII MEDIA WORKS**

 **Buenas a todos! Mm bueno eh aquí el tercer episodio, jeje, que pasara ahora que la princesa Nico se encontró con la pantera pelirroja?, mmm lo descubriremos hoy, y quien sabe también descubramos si solo Nico se pone nerviosa con la pelirroja o hay otra personas mas que tiene a la tsundere en sus pensamientos**.

 **CAP 3**

 **EL MUNDO DENTRO DEL CALABOZO**

 _Y ahora como salgo de esta,_

 _Y ahora como salgo de esta,_

 _Y ahora como salgo de esta,_

En la cabeza de Nico se repetía constantemente esta frase, no era que ella estuviera nerviosa o siquiera aterrada por estar frente a esas chicas en el internet, no, poco o nada le importaba la vida de un grupo de chicas frikis adictas a los juegos, la que la ponía nerviosa era la persona al fondo del local, la chica pelirroja que estaba detrás del escritorio del encargado del local, "Maki" como supuestamente se llamaba, no sabia porque, pero esa chica era la única persona que la lograba poner "algo" nerviosa, y aun no sabia porque demonios ocurria eso, después de unos segundos de parálisis cerebral, la pelinegra hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, escudarse en su actitud de niña rica que tanto tiempo le había tardado desarrollar.

Así Nico hablo por segunda vez con la pelirroja en ese internet.

 **Ja? Me hablas a mi?,** respondio Nico poniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando de lado y despectivamente a Maki.

 **Si, que no es obvio, que haces denuevo aquí?** Respondio Maki un poco descolocada por la actitud que estaba poniendo la pelinegra

 **Eso no te incumbe o si?, la única razón por la que este aquí es porque esta loca me jalo adentro sin mi consentimiento¸** respondia Nico señalando con un dedo a Honoka que se mantenía sonriente al lado de la pelinegra.

 **Pero si tu querias entrar verdad?, querias entrar para saludar a Maki-chan verdad?, verdaddddd?,** decía la pelinaranja mientras miraba fijamente a Nico picándole el brazo , a lo que se volvia a poner nerviosa.

 **Es….esoo no es cierto..** susurro Nico negando lo evidente.

 **Pero es increíble! Maki-chan tienes otra amiga a parte de nosotras! Porque no lo dijiste!** Respondia alegremente Honoka ignorando para variar los intentos de la pelinegra de negar que estaba allí por su propia voluntad para ver a Maki.

 **Es porque querias mantenerla para ti solamente no Maki-chan?, porque se nota que esta muy bonita** respondia honoka mientras miraba a Nico de pies a cabeza

 **No.. no me mires con esos ojos pervertida!** Respondia nico abrazándose a si misma, poniéndose mas incomoda aun, sin saber como actuar, quería acercarse a la pelirroja pero no sabia como.

Maki estaba mas que confundida por la rara situación, primero estaba esa chica pelinegra que había salvado esa noche, creía que nunca la iba a volver a ver en su vida, se notaba a leguas de distancia que era de esas chicas mimadas que vivía con todas las comodidades que la vida podría dar, solo tuvo que ver en la casa que vivía esa noche que la acompaño, era obvio que era de esas chicas que no toleraban y que despreciaban a las chicas que frecuentaban su café internet, " _frikis_ " como las solían llamar, pero allí estaba, parada frente a ella, era raro, y segundo y mas raro era el hecho de que Honoka parecía conocerla , o eso suponía la pelirroja, con un suspiro interno Maki pensó que si la chica no se había retirado de allí era porque tenia algún asunto que quería hablar con ella.

Después de unos segundos y después de entender que la pelinegra no iba a dar el siguiente paso para hablar con ella, Maki comprendio que era su deber tomar la iniciativa, sino esa chica se iba a quedar allí parada en silencio totalmente incomoda por las miradas de las demás chicas sobre ella, asi que con una señal de su cabeza le indico a la pelinegra que se acercara y tomara asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de ella.

Nico al ver que Maki la invitaba a acercarse a ella para poder hablar, dio un suspiro de alivio interno, no era lo que planeaba ya que ella quería que ellas estuvieran solas para poder agradecerle por su acto esa noche pero por lo menos detrás de su escritorio les daba la suficiente privacidad para hablar ellas dos sin que las demás escuchen que iba a decir y aun con las miradas de las demás sobre ella comenzó a avanzar hacia el escritorio de la chica de nombre Maki.

Una vez Nico había llegado a su lado y tomado asiento, ninguna de las dos sabia de que hablar, la tensión era palpable, por un lado Nico no sabia como iniciar su agradecimiento a la pelirroja y por el lado de Maki no sabia porque la pelinegra estaba allí, asi que opto por preguntar algo aleatorio.

 **Mm te encuentras bien?, no te paso nada después de esa noche?, no te volviste a topar con esos sujetos?** Pregunto la pelirroja

 **Mm no, no mas bien, parece que no me lastimaron o algo parecido,** respondió la pelinegra algo agradecida de que fuera Maki la que comenzara la conversación

 **Que bueno, a veces esos sujetos quieren vengarse asi que suelen volver al mismo sitio para volver a atacar a las personas que se les escaparon o que los humillaron** dijo Maki recordando mucha de sus vivencias que tuvo que pasar cuando se topada con rufianes de esa calaña en la calle. **Por lo pronto evita caminar por la calle a altas horas de la noche** aconsejo la pelirroja

 **Si tampoco soy tan idiota para volver al mismo sitio** respondio la pelinegra, pero al ver la cara que ponía la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la forma algo grosera de responderle, asi que solo agacho la mirada.

Maki fruncio el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de la chica al lado de ella, le sono algo molesto su forma de responder, estaba a punto de decirle que solo le preguntaba de buena manera cuando vio que la chica parecía darse cuenta de su forma de responder y bajar la mirada por lo que se callo sus palabras.

Y otra vez volvió el incomodo silencio, sin saber de que hablar y ya cansada algo maki, decidio dirigir su mirada a su pantalla de nuevo, estuvo a punto de volver a su juego cuando escucho un susurro de la pelinegra

 **Gra….as** creyo escuchar Maki, asi que volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pelinegra, que estaba con la mirada agachada y con los ojos tapados por su flequillo.

 **Dijiste algo? No te escuche** dijo maki tratando de averiguar si efectivamente la chica a su lado había hablado.

 **Dije Gracias** respondio un poco mas alto Nico, pero esta vez si fue escuchado por la pelirroja. **Gracias por salvarme esa noche sino fuera por ti no se queme hubieran hecho esos tipos** respondio mas decidida Nico, esta vez mirando de reojo a la pelirroja con un ligero sonrojo.

De todas las cosas maki no se esperaba que esa chica fuera a decir esas palabras, a mucho se notaba que esa chica de coletas era muy vanidosa y orgullosa, en cierta parte le recordaba a ella misma, y sabia bien que si ya de por si era difícil hablar normalmente con otra persona tener la humildad de dar las gracias era mucho mas difícil teniendo en cuenta las personalidades que tenían ambas, aun asi se sintió algo alegre dentro de si, si bien esa chica aun le parecía una chica malcriada y con aires de diva, se dio cuenta que también no era como las típicas niñas ricas.

 **Mm no..no es necesario que lo agradezcas** respondio cohibida la pelirroja, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir agradecimientos por lo que tampoco sabia como comportarse frente a estas situaciones

Nico al ver que la chica parecía recibir y entender sus sentimientos aunque torpes de agradecimiento, se sintió feliz y sin saberlo le salió una sonrisa en la boca, al ver la pequeña pero linda sonrisa que ponía la chica al lado suyo, maki se sonrojo fuertemente y entro en su típico modo tsundere.

 **Pe….pe..pero tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho porque estuviera preocupada por ti oh algo parecido ehh, no lo malinterpretes..** dijo maki ladeando su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y envolviendo unos de sus mechones en un dedo suyo con el rostro sonrojado.

Nico al ver la pose que ponía la chica se sorprendió, había escuchado de ese tipo de actitudes antes, creía que solo era un estereotipo o personalidad inventada por la televisión o el cine para hacer mas interesante a un personaje de su serie, pero allí lo tenia, en frente suyo, era tan autentico, _como era que se llamaba_ pensó la pelinegra

 _ahh si ya me acorde…_

 **Jeje tu eres una de ellas no? De esas chicas que son tsunderes verdad?** Dijo nico con una mirada entre divertida y burlesca.

 **No soy tsundere!** Respondio gritando la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y aburrida de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo.

 **Si claro Maki-chan, sigue diciendo lo mismo, todas sabemos que eres una tsundere de pura sangre, ya de una vez acéptalo!** Se escucho gritar desde la computadora de Honoka.

 **Cállate Honoka!** Respondia maki molesta volviendo a sentarse en su silla y volteando su mirada de la pelinegra que la había llamado tsundere.

 _Vaya vayaa, parece algo interesante_ , pensó nico sonriendo divertida por la actitud de la chica de su lado.

Molesta maki estaba por decirle a la chica de su lado que ya la dejara tranquila cuando volvió ha escuchar su voz.

 **Nico Yazawa Miyamoto** decía ya mas segura de si misma la pelinegra.

 **Que dijiste?,** la volvia a mirar de lado la pelirroja

 **Nico Yazawa Miyamoto ese es el nombre de la hermosa chica al lado tuyo,** volvia a repetir Nico a la pelirroja ya con un poco de su típica actitud de vuelta pero tratando de no sonar tan altanera como siempre lo hacia. **Y cual es el tuyo?** **Agradece que la gran Nico quiere conocer tu nombre** decía sonriendo la chica de las coletas

 **Ah?** **Porque hablas en tercera persona?** Respondia maki con el ceño fruncido, **bueno no importa si tanto te interesa mi nombre es Maki**

 **Maki? Solo Maki? Y tu apellido?** Respondia la pelinegra, ya sabia de antes el nombre de la pelirroja al lado suyo por Honoka pero quería saber su nombre completo.

 **…..solo Maki…. No tengo apellido….** Respondia maki desviando la mirada con incomodidad, no le gustaba cuando le preguntaban su apellido, siempre que ocurria eso le hacian recordar el pasado.

La pelinegra se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la pelirroja, parecía que había tocado una vibra sensible, ella reconocía esa mirada en sus ojos, era la misma mirada que ella ponía cuando le preguntaban acerca de su verdadero padre, le molestaba que le preguntaran esa clase de preguntas tan personales y claro parece que a Maki también le molestaba, se sintió culpable por ser insistente.

Volviendo a un silencio si bien no tan incómodo con los de antes, aun se sentía que no era un ambiente del todo alegre, maki volvió su mirada a su pantalla y volvió a su juego.

Nico por unos minutos solo se dedico a observar a Maki jugar, se notaba que la chica se lo tomaba enserio, estaba concentrada en lo que pasaba en la pantalla además de demostrar que era alguien que tenia ya un buen rato practicando a ese tipo de juegos por la forma en la que movia sus manos sobre el teclado y el mouse, mientras Nico veía a la pelirroja jugar se puso a pensar en los juegos y en las personas que los juegan, ella no era alguien que nunca había tocado una consola de juego en su vida, tenia los últimos modelos en su casa conectados a su televisión de plasma, pero si bien la divertían no eran algo fundamental o importante en su vida, solo los jugaba de vez en cuando para matar el tiempo, tenia en su cabeza que la gente que se dedicaba todo el tiempo a este tipo de "actividad" eran pobres y marginadas personas que no tenían un solo amigo en su colegio o instituto y que eran el típico chico o chica de la clase mas feo que un tomate pudriéndose, sin habilidades en los deportes, y que nunca salían de sus casas a no ser para ir a comprar algo a la tienda, pero ahora que veía ese mundo con sus propios ojos, ahora que veía el interior del _café internet 737 "el calabozo de los jugadores"_ se dio cuenta que no era tanto asi, si no eran como las chicas con las que ella se juntaba, las "idols" del instituto, las mas bellas, las mas codiciadas, pero tampoco eran personas que una encontraría desagradable de ver, eran chicas normales, incluso haciendo un rápido escaneo por todo el local si algunas de ellas se arreglaran un poco y se pusieran maquillaje y ropa de moda serian bonitas, no al nivel de ella obviamente, pero si chicas que por lo menos harian que chicos y chicas por lo menos voltearan la cabeza un poco cuando pasaran por su lado, y claro luego estaba la chica a su lado, la miro de reojo, si bien no la podía ver claramente por la gorra que usaba, si era claro que el mundo le había bendecido, y mucho, no solo era delgada, se notaba que su cuerpo había sido trabajado, solo tenia que ver sus brazos, se notaba los musculos cuando la pelirroja movia el mouse, pero lo mejor sin duda alguna era su rostro, era fino, delgado con una piel suave, y sus ojos.. sus ojos, era lo que mas llamaba su atención, nunca había visto esos ojos antes, eran tan…tan…tan…..

 **Oye….. oyeeeee….. oyeeee!** Gritaba Maki a la pelinegra que se había levantado inconscientemente de su silla y estaba casi agachada para poder mirarle bien su rostro y que le había opacado la pantalla por esta acción a la pelirroja, **no me dejas ver mi juego!**

 **ahh…. Si .. sii.. lo siento** después de despertar de su estado de inconciencia, _como diablos acabe haciendo eso, solo estaba pensando en sus ojos y de la nada me levante y quise verlos mejor_ , pensó nico cohibida, volviéndose a sentar, quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente para que este "accidente" se quedara olvidado, ya que la pelirrroja la estaba mirando raro.

 **y que se supone que estas jugando?, tan divertido es?** Pregunto Nico al ver que maki estaba por preguntarle acerca de su rara acción de hace un momento

 **que estas preguntando… claro que es divertido! Es un shooter de disparos! El mejor de todos,** decía maki, parecía que al hablar de su juego todo lo anterior se le había olvidado, era obvio que la pelirroja le gustaba mucho ese juego.

 **Y según tu porque es el mejor?, Nico te ha estado viendo jugar y no le encuentra lo divertido, para Nico es solo un juego del monton** , dijo Nico burlescamente, quería picar un poco a la pelirroja en su afición.

 **Pero que estas diciendo enana! Si si es el mejor juego de todos! No te atrevas a llamarlo juego del monton!,** decía molesta la pelirroja

 **A quien dices enana ehh tsundere!** Respondía Nico al insulto de la pelirroja

 **A ti enana, y no le dirias juego del monton si lo jugaras!** Respondía Maki algo molesta

 **Asi? pues tendre que probarlo para averiguarlo no!, pero es seguro que es un juego aburrido!**

 **Bien! Entonces ven y siéntate! Que te voy a mostrar el cielo que es este juego!** Respondia Maki parándose de su asiento y señalándolo para que Nico se sentara para que probara el juego.

 **Bien!** Nico se paro de un tiro, se sento en la silla de la pelirroja y miro la pantalla **ves ya estoy aquí y ya me estoy aburriendo!** Replico Nico a la pelirroja

 **Eso es porque no lo has tocado idiota!, anda pon tu mano en el mouse y en el teclado que te voy a indicar como se debe jugar este magnifico juego,** decía maki desde atrás de ella

 **Asi? pues ya puse mis manos donde debía y me sigo aburriendo!** Replicaba Nico después de poner sus manos en el raton y el teclado pero sin hacer nada aun.

 **Si que eres idiota no?, tienes que mover el mouse y el oprimir estas teclas,** decía maki inclinándose para enseñarle a Nico.

Nico estaba por volverle a reclamar a Maki q el juego era de lo mas aburrido cuando sintió el peso de la chica en su hombro y su manos manos encima de las suyas para explicarle como se juega, de la nada se callo y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelvo.

 **Tienes que mover asi el mouse, y apretar estas teclas, ves! Oye.. oyee me escuchaste** decía Maki al ver que la pelinegra de pronto se había quedado tiesa y callada y no movia sus manos como ella le indicaba que moviera.

 **..te escuche.. solo que no te apoyes en… mi.. idiota…** decía nico en un susurro, agachando la mirada y sonrojada, cosa que la pelirroja noto.

 **Por..porque te sonrojas! Idiota!** Decía maki alejándose de Nico también sonrojada, no se había dado cuenta que de la nada había apoyado su cuerpo y tocado las manos de nico, lo peor era que la chica de coletas parecía cohibida por el acto, lo que hizo que también maki se cohibiera.

 **No estoy sonrojada Idiota! Ahh olvidado me vas a enseñar a jugar a este aburrido juego o no?!** Decía nico casi gritando tratando olvidar el penoso hecho de hace un momento.

 **Cla…claro que si! Ahora veras lo que es el paraíso!** Decía maki tratando también de olvidar el contacto con la pelinegra.

Asi maki estuvo al lado de nico pero esta vez ya no recargada en ella ni tocándola, indicándole como debía jugar, al principio era obvio que la pelinegra daba asco jugando, " _pero que noob que es!"_ pensaba maki cada vez que la pelinegra era asesinada por algúna del otro bando, maki le volvia ah indicar una y otra vez como debía moverse y disparar pero nico parecía no agarrarle el truco rápidamente, es mas, no estaba segura pero maki noto que unos de los avatares del juego parecía estar empecinada en matar únicamente a Nico, siempre la buscada a ella solamente y parecía ignorar a los demás del equipo de Nico, solo la buscaba a ella, mas del 80% de las muertes iniciales de Nico fueron por ella, Maki al leer el nombre del avatar de esa persona desvio la mirada de su pantalla y la dirigio a la de una chica en específico en una de las computadoras del internet, se encontró en que esta chica la estaba mirando fijamente con el ¿ceño fruncido?, como si estuviera molesta con ella.

 _Oh rayos otra vez ya se molesto,_ pensó maki, no era la primera vez que se molestaba con ella, y medio intuía la razón, cada vez que una chica X se le acercaba y hablaba mucho con Maki recibia la misma mirada de esta chica, _ya lo arreglare después_ pensó maki volviendo su mirada a la pantalla de la pelinegra _primero ay q hacerle entender a esta enana como se debe jugar bien este juego_

Despues de lo que parecieron 100 muertes patéticas Nico comenzó a entender como jugar, maki ya solo le deba indicaciones de vez en cuando, parecía que la chica de coletas había agarrado el hilo del juego, _hasta que porfin lo entiende!_ Pensó Maki, dijo suspirando, aunque también estaba algo impresionada, Nico no había desistido de jugar en ningún momento, seguía volviendo a jugar una y otra vez, tratando de mejorar, maki recordada que cuando les enseño a sus amigas como jugar el juego muchas de ellas se cansaban a la hora de juego porque no lo lograban entender, tuvo que pasar una semana para que pudieran jugar como nico estaba jugando ahora.

 **SI! Por fin! Por fin! Pude matarla!** Saltaba Nico alegre después de su primera muerte en el dichoso juego, estaba muy feliz, estuvo a nada de mandar a volar el teclado muchas veces por la frustración, pero se mantuvo firme y terca, quería por lo menos matar a ese avatar que tantas veces le había humillado en el juego y cuando finalmente lo hizo, salto de su silla festejo y abrazo a la pelirroja por la emoción.

 **Lo hice! lo hice Maki-chan! Viste finalmente le logre atinar!** Decía Nico en el cuello de la pelirroja quien tenia la cara tan roja como su cabello.

 **Aaaa_! Sii! Si! Entiendo! Pero suéltame! No me abraces de la nada!** Decía maki muy avergonzada por el abrazo de nico.

 **Ahhh! Lo siento ,, jejej es que finalmente la logre matar!** Decía nico también sonrojada soltando a la pelirroja pero también feliz

 **y.. quien te dijo que podías decirme ma-ma-ki-chan ehh** decía maki poniendo su típica pose de dedo enrollando su cabello, **aunque si tanto insistes puede que te deje llamarme asi** decía maki mas bajo pero haciendo que nico la escuchara

 **Otra vez tu actitud tsundere….** Se burlaba nico, y cuando maki le iba a recriminar su burla, nico continuo.

 **Entonces tu puedes llamarme Nico-sama!** **Siente honrada!** decia nico con su pose de suficiencia

 **Que! No te voy a llamar asi idiota!** Decía maki molesta por sus burlas

 **Jajajaja es broma maki-chan,** **pero si te permito que me llames nicochan ok?,** decía nico guiñándole un ojo a maki.

 **Ya déjate de burlarte de mi…nico-chan,,** decía lo último susurrando maki dando a entender que aceptaba a su forma la petición de Nico.

Sonriendo Nico volvió a su juego, alegre de haber escuchado por primera vez salir su nombre de la boca de la chica pelirroja.

Cuando Nico se dio cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche, no supo en que momento se había ido la hora, después de que parecía que nico había logrado ganar destreza en su juego, maqui le dio una máquina para ella misma y asi poder jugar en la suya propia, nico se fue a sentar al lado honoka quien la miro de manera burlesca señalando a maki, nico se hizo a la que no entendia sus insinuaciones y se puso a jugar, a pesar de que en un principio no le caia honoka por su actitud tan despreocupada que tenia, después de jugar tantas horas con ella le acabo desagradando "un poco menos" según nico, se divirtió como hace mucho no lo hacia, especialmente después de llegar a la mansión Miyamoto, las risas, las batallas, la tensión, todo fue una experiencia nueva para Nico, y cuando Maki dio por finalizada la batalla de ese dia, dio un vistazo a su celular dándose cuenta que ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, casi se cayó de su asiento.

Las chicas una por una fueron a pagar sus respectivas cuentas a maki, quien les recibia sus pagos, y despidiéndose de cada una ellas, al final solo quedo Nico, no supo porque pero quería un momento a solas con Maki, por eso espero a que todas pagaran y se fueran, pero durante un momento parecía que otra chica tenia los mismos planes que ella ya que aun seguía en su computadora al igual que Nico, pero de pronto recibió una llamada de su celular y después de un intercambio de palabras se levantó de prisa y fue a pagar su cuenta, no estuvo segura pero nico creyo ver que esta chica y Maki mantuvieron por más de un instante la mirada, como si se dijeran cosas con los ojos, pero después de que maki recibiera el pago esta chica también se enfilo a la salida del local y desaparecio entre las calles.

Cuando todas hubieron de abandonado el local, nico finalmente vio su oportunidad de hablar con la pelirroja, se paro y fue a pagar su respectiva cuenta.

 **Y bien que te parecio eh? Ahora ya no te parece un juego tan aburrido o no?** Decía maki con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras recibia el ´pago de la chica de coletas.

 **Mmm no estuvo tannnnn mal como creía,…..pero aun sigue siendo un juego aburridooooo** decía nico con obvias razones de solo molestar a la chica frente a ella, la verdad es que si se había divertido mucho,

 **Jajaja si si, lo que tu digas nico-chan** decía maki, entendiendo las burlas de Nico, sabiendo que era en tono de broma

Después de la transacción de dinero de una mano a otra se miraron un momento sin saber que decir, si, se habían divertido mucho juntas, lo cual era raro, ambas no estaban para nada acostumbradas a lidiar con el tipo de personas que estaban al frente suyo, pero allí estaba dos chicas de mundos diferentes tratando de comprender como es que habian llegado a ese punto.

 **Se..seraa mejor que vayas regresando nico-chan, ya es tarde, recuerda lo que te paso cuando saliste tarde de este lugar¸** decía maki después de un momento de silencio entre ambas.

 **Ehh mmm si si no? Jejej tengo que volver, la gran nico tiene clases mañana asi que tiene que tener su sueño de belleza** decía riendo nico rascándose la nuca sin saber como despedirse de la pelirroja

Maki vio la sonrisa de Nico y le parecio sin saber porque agradable de ver, si, aun tenia rastros de esa personalidad narcisista que poseía pero aun asi le pareció mas autentica que la primera vez que la vio parada en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, sentía que la chica que tenia al frente era la verdadera, o por lo menos una parte de la verdadera Nico, y sin saber porque pensó en como seria y como se veria la autentica Nico, no la chica que obviamente aparentaba ser.

 **Gra…gracias por venir hoy Nico-chan, aunq sea un poco me alegra haberte vuelto a ver,** decía maki en un arranque de sinceridad, o por lo menos lo mas sincera que pudo ser.

 **Jeje ahhs….si cla….claro que si!** **Cualquiera se alegra de volver a ver a la gran Nico!** Decía nico con vergüenza por el arranque de sinceridad de la pelirroja, despues de verse otros segundos, finalmente nico se comenzó a alejar dirigiéndose lentamente a la puerta.

Mientras maki la veía partir, se preguntaba si la volveria a ver, cosa que lo dudaba mucho, si , la pelinegra se había divertido ese dia, pero ese no era su mundo, ella no era habitante de ese planeta que ellas llamaban café internet 737, solamente fue una visitante que paro en su puerto por unas horas y que despues de una visita o un tour por su planeta parecía que volvía a partir al mundo al que ella pertenecía realmente, el mundo donde la gente popular vive, donde las personas organizan fiestas, salen a pasear y a discotecas juntos, visten a la moda y se preocupan acerca de si su ropa sigue a la moda o no, no de que juego saldrá, o si su avatar en un juego tiene el suficiente nivel para entrar a una mazmorra, no, ella era de otro planeta definitivamente, pero que por lo menos, vio un poco del mundo que tanto trae felicidad a los que suelen llamar frikis y marginados, por lo menos maki creía creer que si Nico nunca volvia y no tenia razón de volver, habría por lo menos mejorado algo su opinión sobre las personas que todos los días se reunian allí para compartir un momento de sus vidas, pero mientras acaba con su soliloquio escucho una frase que no esperaba escuchar de la pelinegra, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del local y salir.

 **Es…. ..bienn…si..si vuelvo otr..otro dia?** Decía indecisa y con nervios la pelinegra de espaldas a la pelirroja y preguntándole y tal vez preguntándose a si misma las palabras que acaba de decir

Maki levanto la mirada sorprendida, y despues de procesar las palabras de Nico, sonrio y respondio.

 **Claro nico-chan, mientras tengas ganas de divertirte y pasarla bien, siempre estaremos en el mismo lugar, solo abre la puerta del calabozo y entra.**

Nico no respondió, solo se quedo unos segundos mas allí de pie, y abrió la puerta y se perdió en las calles del exterior, dejando a maki en el lugar que las había reunido, con la esperanza de que tal vez no era la ultima vez que veía a la niña mimada y diva de Nico.

Pero cuando termino de pensar y vio una computadora en específico y a la persona que hace un momento esta allí y como la miro cuando estaba enseñándole a Nico a jugar , su sonrisa decayó, sabía que dentro de poco tendría una charla no muy grata con una persona.

 **Ahhhhh Umi** …. Susurraba la pelirroja pensando en su amiga y casi novia.

Maki, 15 años, encargada del café internet 737, entre alegre y preocupada.

 **Toma eso! Maki tiene una relación con Umi?, honoka sigue igual de imperactiva que siempre?, donde esta kotori?, y Eli?, y Nozomi? , muchas de esas respuestas en el siguiente episodio,**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Y dejen sus reviews! La cajita de los comentarios esta abajo! Jeje**


End file.
